Broadcasted
by That0neFan
Summary: Marinette was late for school, just tripping in the room before the bell, and the rest of the class were already settled doing whatever they usually do. But with a stroke of unexplainable miraculous magic, they all end up where they are now. They thought it was going to be a normal day, the never thought their lives would be broadcasted.


Master Fu watched the battle in front of him.

Wayzz spoke up behind them "I'm proud of your choices, master." All Fu could do was smile in return.

"They work well together, don't they?"

"They sure do."

"Master?" Wayzz asked, "Do you think Hawkmoth is getting stronger?"

The room's tension, once before light and airy, grew thick.

"I believe so."

"Do you think they know each other's identities?"

"I don't think they do," Fu paused for a moment. "But I also think it would be better if they did, they're both friends in and out of costume, they would probably end up working better together, and I think they would both take great pleasure in knowing who each other are!"

Wayzz gasped, his master had not yet said his idea, but he knew his master well enough to know what he was thinking.

"I should reveal their identities." Master Fu said.

This wasn't up for discussion, deep down Wayzz knew that, but that still didn't convince him that this wasn't a horrible idea.

The old man speed walked to his book of spells, with his kwami on his tail

"Master this is a horrible idea! They're not supposed to reveal themselves to just anyone!"

Fu urgently flipped through his book, trying to find a combination of spells. "They aren't just anyone, there supposed to be a team and they don't even know each other's first names! If I were revealing them to 'just anyone' i would stop immediately."

"But what if more people end up finding out?"

"Those two are the least likely to spill each other's secret, they both have the struggle of protecting their own identity, so I highly doubt that they would rat out the other.

Wayzz's frown decreased as he heard the rest of his master's answer "Alright." he said

Master Fu smiled a denture-y grin at his kwami.

"We won't regret this."

* * *

Months, it had taken months to get this plan into action but today was the day.

"So what's the schedule for today master?"

Since that day months ago, Wayzz had been growing more and more comfortable with the idea of the revealed identities.

Master Fu turned to Wayzz with a giddy grin.

"I divided up what I want them to see into twenty-six episodes, each being around twenty minutes long, first, there's gonna be a poll for if they ate breakfast, if they answer no, breakfast will be served, once Adrien and Marinette are settled, the first twelve episodes will play in a predetermined order. They will have a break for lunch with no episodes playing and once they are done the last fourteen episodes will play. They will be served dinner and they will be sent on their way. However they need to watch all twenty-six episodes before they can leave, and I do not believe and magic can change this once the spell is put in place"

"What if one of them needs a doctor?"

"Magic can heal them?"

"Bathroom?"

"There's going to be one."

"What about when Plagg and Tikki need food?"

"Camembert and Cookies can and will be brought on command."

"There going to be missing for at least eight and a half hours, won't someone wonder where they went missing?"

"I'm putting up a time stop, not even a minute will pass by, no one will even know they were gone."

"Alright."

"Ready?"

"Ready."

Fu recited a spell, snapped his fingers, and everything went black.

* * *

"I'm gonna be late to school again, Tikki!" Marinette complained as she rushed around her room.

It wasn't due to a battle with an akuma, fighting side by side with Chat Noir, or how her 'dog' ate an entire wool sweater and she needed to take it to the vet, she just woke up late. Again.

She ended up making it in the classroom just before the bell.

Adrien waved and smiled at her on her way into the classroom as well.

Did Marinette,

A) not notice him in her hurry to get into the classroom?

B) smile and wave back?

C) Blush uncontrollably?

D) Stutter out a "N-Night good, my d-d-dream s-sweet.", before quickly swapping it out for a modified 'G-Good m-m-morning!'?

All I can say is you're all wrong.

Marinette, Ladybug, tripped on air.

She may be able the takedown akuma victims on a day to day basis, but one of the saviors of Paris is no match for her arch nemesis, teenage hormones.

Anyways,

Mariette felt herself quickly falling to the ground, with a loud squeak she held up her hands as to not land on her face. But when she was just a millimeter away from colliding with the tiled ground below her, everything went black, she passed out.

And so did the rest of the class.

* * *

"I immediately regret this."


End file.
